Twelve Days of Narumas!
by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku
Summary: Time to spread the good cheer of the holidays! And to help me do it, I've got the Naruto cast right here to help! So enjoy their singing of my own version of the Twelve Days of Christmas! WARNING: Contains Christmas crack and slight SasuSaku. I warned you


**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! GG here, with a little something that I thought up of once upon a boring evening. So, for your enjoyment, I give you NARUMAS!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Santa, can I get Naruto for Christmas?**

**Santa: Well, you have been a good girl this year. Oh why not? **

**Me: YAY!!!**

**Sasuke: NO WAY IN HELL IS SHE OWNING NARUTO!!!(walks over and kills Santa) **

**Me: WHAT THE HELL DUCK-BUTT?!? WHY'D YOU KILL SANTA?!**

**Sasuke: BECAUSE IF YOU OWN NARUTO, THEN THAT'LL SPELL IMMEDIATE DEATH FOR ME!! That, and the fact that I never got what I wanted for Christmas from him.**

**Me: DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE? AND DID IT ALSO OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE YOU NEVER GOT PRESENTS FROM HIM WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE NAUGHTY?**

**Sasuke: Well….**

**Me:(grabs bazooka)**

**Sasuke: Where'd you get that?**

**Me: FROM A FRIEND! NOW DIE!!!(starts chasing him)**

**Sakura: Well, as you can see, GG does not own Naruto. She also doesn't own Christmas, seeing as how Santa owns it. Although, now that he's dead, I wonder who owns it?**

**Naruto:(reads will) Says here that Mrs. Claus owns it now.**

**Sakura: Okay then. GG still doesn't own Christmas because now Mrs. Claus owns it. **

* * *

GG: Alrighty, I'm GG, and this is The Twelve Days of Narumas! And with me today is the Naruto cast!

Sasuke: Did you tell them we're here against our will?

GG: NO YOU'RE NOT!! You came here of your own free will. I just happened to be there to _persuade _you with rope and duck tape.

Sasuke:(rolls eyes) Whatever.

GG: Anyway, today is a special treat, just for you. With the help of the Naruto cast, we're gonna perform a song that I based off the tune of the ever popular "Twelve Days of Christmas"! Ready everybody?

Everybody: Yeah sure, whatever.

GG: GOOD! NOW BEGIN!!

_On the first day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: a teme in a Sakura tree._

Sasuke: Wait, what is that implying?

GG: Oh nothing, just keep going.

_On the second day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: two bowls of ramen and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Naruto: WHERE'S THE RAMEN?!!

GG: THERE IS NONE! NOW KEEP SINGING!!

_On the third day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Tsunade: I could go for some right now.

GG: Tell me about it.

_On the fourth day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Shikamaru: How troublesome….

GG: You really need to stop saying that.

Shikamaru: ……

_On the fifth day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!_

Choji: CHIPS!!!!!!

GG: YOU'LL GET THEM LATER!! NOW FINISH THE VERSE!!

_Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree_

Sasuke: I swear, that's implying something.

GG: Well, it's not. NOW KEEP SINGING!!

_On the sixth day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: six Icha Ichas, FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!! Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Kakashi: I GET SIX ICHA ICHAS?!?!

GG: Yep! And they're all special Christmas editions.

Kakashi:(all teary-eyed) THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!

_On the seventh day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: seven youthful jumpsuits, six Icha Ichas, FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!!! Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Lee: SEVEN YOUTHFUL JUMPSUITS?!!?

GG: Yep!

Lee: THIS CALLS FOR A DECLARATION OF YOUTH!!!(runs out of room to go and declare youth)

GG: He's not coming back, is he?

Naruto: Nope.

GG: Oh well, back to what we're supposed to be doing.

_On the eighth day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: eight lovely chew toys, seven youthful jumpsuits, six Icha Ichas, FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!! Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Kiba: You're giving me and Akamaru chew toys?

GG: Is there a problem with that?

Kiba: Kinda cliché, don't ya think?

GG: Eh, who's complaining? NOW KEEP UP THE GOOD SINGING!!!

_On the ninth day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: nine Jinchuuriki, eight lovely chew toys, seven youthful jumpsuits, six Icha Ichas, FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!!! Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Akatsuki: YES!! WE GET THE JINCHUURIKIS!!!

GG: Got that right! Now, back to the song!

_On the tenth day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: ten forbidden jutsus, nine Jinchuuriki, eight lovely chew toys, seven youthful jumpsuits, six Icha Ichas, FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!!! Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Orochimaru: I get forbidden jutsu? SWEET!

GG: O.o Okay then….

_On the eleventh day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: eleven types of insects, ten forbidden jutsu, Nine Jinchuuriki, eight lovely chew toys, seven youthful jumpsuits, six Icha Ichas, FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!!! Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, and a teme in a Sakura tree._

Shino: …Thanks

GG: You're welcome. ONLY ONE MORE VERSE TO GO!!

_On the twelfth day of Narumas, fanfiction gave to me: twelve happy Genin, eleven types of insects, ten forbidden jutsu, nine Jinchuuriki, eight lovely chew toys, seven youthful jumpsuits, six Icha Ichas, FIVE BAGS OF CHIPS!!! Four Shogi game boards, three cups of Sake, two bowls of ramen, AND A TEME IN A SAKURA TREE!!!_

GG: ALRIGHT!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! Now, if you want your gifts, they're over there on the table.(points to a table filled with the gifts mentioned in the song and one hundred dollar gift cards for those who weren't mentioned)

Naruto: RAMEN!!

Choji: CHIPS!!!

Kakashi: ICHA ICHA!!

Tsunade: SAKE!!

(everyone attacks the table)

Akatsuki:(looks at the gift) HEY! THESE ARE PLUSHIES OF THE NINE JINCHUURIKIS!!

GG: Yeah, and your point?

Akatsuki: Well, we thought you meant the actual ones.

GG: Have I ever done anything that is usually expected?

Everybody: NO!!

GG: Okay, you don't have to be mean about it.

Sasuke: Hey, where's my gift?

GG: What do you mean, "Where's my gift?"

Sasuke: Just that. I was mentioned in the song, but I don't see a gift on the table, and I don't have a gift card. Where is it?

GG: I swear on Jiraiya's grave that I got you a gift.

Jiraiya: I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!

GG: Yeah, I know. It's just that in the manga you're dead.

Jiraiya: True.

Sasuke: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE ORIGINAL TOPIC?!?!

GG: Nay, that's boring now. I'd much rather talk about monkeys.

Sasuke: GRR…

Sakura: It's okay Sasuke, I didn't get anything either.

Naruto:(face full of ramen) What do you mean you didn't get anything?

Sakura: Just that. I was mentioned like Sasuke, and yet there is nothing for me on the table.

Naruto: WHAT?!! GG! HOW COULD YOU NOT GET SAKURA ANYTHING?!! I UNDERSTAND THE TEME, BUT WHY SAKURA?!!

Sasuke: YEAH!! Wait, WHAT?!?!

GG: NO!! Those two DID get something! THINK ABOUT THE SONG!!

Sasuke/Sakura:(think about)

Sakura:(blushes)

Sasuke: I KNEW YOU WERE IMPLYING SOMETHING!!

GG: Yep. Now get in the closet! (pushes them in the closet and locks the door) There's mistletoe in there if you need it!

Sasuke: (banging on the door) GG!!LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!!

GG: NEVER!!(turns to everybody) HEY EVERYONE!! PARTY AT SASUKE'S HOUSE!!!

Everybody: WOOHOO!!(leaves the room)

Sasuke: NO DON'T-(hears door slam) Great, now what do we do?

Sakura:(blushing REALLY BAD) We could, um, do what she implied for us to do.

Sasuke:(sigh) Okay, but the moment we get out, we track her down and kill her. Agreed?

Sakura: Agreed.

Sasuke: Good. Might as well get started on what she implied.(begins doing what was implied)

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay then! This concludes the Narumas special!!

**Naruto: Hey GG, you think we should let them out of the closet now?**

**Me: Hm? Oh yeah sure! (begins walking over when some VERY interesting sounds could be heard)**

**Me: Um, Naruto, you think you could grab that camera over there?**

**Naruto: Yeah sure. (picks up the camera) Why do we need this?**

**Me: Because when I say so, I want you to take a picture of Sasuke and Sakura in the closet.**

**Naruto:(evil grin) Oh, I got you.(walks over to the closet.)**

**Me: Ready?**

**Naruto:(nods)**

**Me: Okay…ONE…TWO…THREE!!!(opens door) OH MY VIRGIN EYES!!!(YEAH RIGHT!! XD)**

**Naruto:(begins taking pictures) SWEET MOTHER OF RAMEN!!!**

**Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL?!?!**

**Sakura: NARUTO!!!!**

**Naruto: IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!! IT WAS ALL GG!!**

**Me: THANKS A LOT NARUTO!!!**

**Sasuke: I DON'T KNOW WHO TO BE MADDER AT! YOU OR NARUTO!!**

**Sakura: LET'S JUST BE MAD AT BOTH OF THEM!**

**Sasuke: GOOD IDEA! (begins walking slowly towards us)**

**Me: Uh, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Me: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!(runs away)**

**Naruto: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!! (follows after)**

**Sasuke/Sakura: GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!! (chases after us)**

**Me:(still running) Well, hope you enjoyed the fic! Leave reviews, and you'll get some eggnog! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Ramadan, Quanzaa(sorry if I spelled it wrong), and a Happy New Year! 'Till next time, JAA MATA!!!**

**Naruto: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!**


End file.
